


Even Heroes Need A Break

by AssassinMina



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, I love my Rookie, Motherhood, Parenthood, based on my personal experiences, but sometimes I need a time out, normal struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMina/pseuds/AssassinMina
Summary: You’re the wife of Jacob Frye and young mother to Emmett Frye.As your boy is going through a hard phase in his 10-month long life the Frye twins save you from loosing yourself for an evening.





	Even Heroes Need A Break

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes our little Rookies drive us into a valley of tears and all we can do is follow our instincts and ask for advice from others.  
> The treatment Emmett gets here sounds cold and heartless, but as I'm in the same position now I can promise that it's the only option left sometimes to just let them throw their fit. It's a trained behaviour by his grandparents, who always pick him up immediately and spoil him, so when he doesn't get his will immediately here we're the bad parents in his eyes.  
> And yes, Rookie is just 10 months old.
> 
> I don't want to give the impression of a bad or heartless mother, but that's a real struggle no one tells you about beforehand. Things aren't always dirty nappies and baby giggles.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the short story.

Crying. Screaming. That’s all Emmett has been doing the past two months and it slowly brought you to your knees. He’s been a very relaxed child with his now ten months, just the occasional crying if he was teething, the first three months for his stomach ache. The usual worries and pains of a baby.   
But this now was different. Whenever he didn’t get what he wanted he started crying, always changing the tune, with tears or without, sniffling and getting louder. At first you and Jacob thought your son was in pain, that something was going on but after seeing a doctor, a midwife and noticing a pattern in Emmett’s behaviour. Someone picked him up and he immediately stopped.  
So the both of you decided to change this. You wouldn’t allow someone to pick Emmett up right away, gave him time-outs in his room and left him to calm down. It’s been a hard time with lots of tension between you and Jacob as a result of Emmett’s hours of screaming and throwing tantrums and both your nerves were raw. It was difficult to find a way between trying to get this behaviour out of him and showing your love to the little Rook.   
With the time Jacob had more work to do, spend more time with the Rooks and his Assassin duties and you were home with Emmett and his tantrums. Occasionally they got better, then he started teething and the difference between tantrum and teething was hard to tell, which left you sprinting towards your line of coping. You started crying when you heard Emmett stir in his bed, already dreading what was about to come and you hoped it was just a phase, that it’d get better and go away, but still you knew that you were drained, that your batteries were empty but no word reached your husband. Nor someone else. You were the mother, you were supposed to cope with everything, right? And you’ve seen fights, the hidden war for London, a baby shouldn’t push you over the edge of despair.

One evening Emmett was crying again in his bed, throwing what he had in his crib into the room because you had set him in there to sleep after a whole day of playing and cuddling. But not only the baby was crying. In the hallway you slid down the wall opposite the baby’s room, pressing your palms to your mouth to stifle the desperate sobs from escaping as tears cascaded down your cheeks.   
You were so caught up in trying to compose yourself that you didn’t notice Evie coming in. She saw you on the floor and immediately left again. Twenty minutes later Jacob stopped in front of you and held out his hand for you to take. Shaking you reached out, wiped your nose with the sleeve of your shirt and stared at the shilling around his neck. “I-…I’m sorry, I-I should have … should have said … but … didn’t want … worry.” Jacob just pulled you into a tight, reassuring hug, ran a hand through your hair and kissed atop your head. “Shhh, I know. I’m sorry I left you alone with this”, he whispered, trying not to show his anger towards himself. Eventually your sobs subsided and Jacob led you towards the front door. Confused you stopped, frowning at him.  
“What … Why do you want me to go?” Panic was audible in your voice. Have you done something wrong? Was he sick of all this? Of you? But the smile Jacob gave you calmed you. “No, love, you are going out and relax. I’m taking care of Emmett tonight and you get the relaxation you more than deserve.” Still smiling he opened the door where a carriage was waiting already. With tears in your eyes, this time of joy, you smiled at the Assassin and threw your arms around his neck. “You’re perfect”, you whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “The perfect husband.” Chuckling Jacob pulled back, kissed you tenderly and practically pushed you into the carriage. The door opened and Evie smiled at you. “I heard someone needs a girls night out?” The prior sadness was forgotten and all you could do was laugh, hugging your friend and sister-in-law. Unseen by you the elder Frye twin winked at her brother who nodded his head, grateful that his sister has seen what he’d been too busy to notice. As you two pulled apart you jumped into the carriage, excitedly waiting what Evie was up to with you.

 

You loved being a mother, being a wife, being an assassin. You loved your child and husband, your family and friends who were always there when you needed them.   
And you loved how easy it was for you to leave Emmett alone with Jacob. You just knew nothing could happen to your baby if his father was with him, the leader of the Rooks, the perfect husband for you.


End file.
